Yuri First School of Love
by Kagamine Rinto
Summary: Rui's always had a crush on Rin, but she's been too shy to admit it. Now she risks losing her forever when a girl named Gumi sets her sights on Rin. And Rin's brother, Len is having problems of his own when he decides he wants Oliver, but goes after another boy also, finding he loves them both. Rui x Rin x Gumi, and Piko x Len x Oliver.


Rui stood in front of the door, her clammy hands curled tightly around her sealed, plain envelope. The only decoration on it was a small, pink heart-shaped sticker but she hoped it would be enough to get the message through to Rin, and it also had been the only thing she found worth putting on the letter when she had been hastily writing it.

She ran her finger around the edge of it several times, as though the fake heart could somehow slow her rapidly beating real one, but nothing seemed to be able to calm her down, not even her best friends words to her, promising that everything would go fine, that her class president surely wouldn't reject her.

_"How do you know that?" _she sighed quietly. Well, she couldn't just stand here forever, debating whether or now to go in, so, using the last of her will, she opened the door, only to be blasted with the cool air of the library that didn't help with the heat she felt on her cheeks when she went inside.

She gently unfolded the small crinkles in the envelope as she looked up, seeing a familiar blonde in the corner of the library, sitting at the table as she scanned over a large book devoid of pictures, so that Rui had no idea what it was about.

At least Oliver had been right about the fact that Rin was here. She took a deep breath, her wobbly legs slowly taking her over to Rin's table.

The girl looked up at her from the textbook, smiling gently, though her expression was slightly tired, like she had a hard day. "Hey Rui. You need something?"

Rui tried smiling weakly back, her resolve disappearing the moment she was close to Rin. "I- umm- not really, I just..." she cursed mentally for being so weak.

"Just what?" Rin looked at Rui's hands, confused. "What's behind your back?"

"N-nothing!" Rui said quickly, shielding the envelope from Rin's view."I just wanted to talk, that's all!"

Rin looked doubtful. "Okay then."

"So... um.. isn't the weather pleasant?"

"Well, it's been overcast and dark all day, and it only stopped raining just now, but I guess if you like that, then yeah..."

"Haha, right" Rui said nervously, deciding this had been a terrible idea. "I guess I'll just be on my way then."

She turned, but Rin grabbed her hand tightly, and a heavy blush spread to Rui's cheeks as she felt her body go weak again. "Y-you want something, Rin?"

"I seriously doubt you came in here just to ask me a question about our awful weather" Rin said simply. "So tell me whatever you wanted too. Alright? I'm not going to bite or anything. "

Rui shook her head. "N-no, I really didn't have anything else to say..."

"Then why don't you start by telling me what's in the envelope"? Rin said, motioning to Rui's other hand, where she still held the letter tightly.

"J-just something I-I need to give to Rei" Rui lied, hoping Rin didn't notice her blush. _God this is embarrassing _she thought, hoping her expression didn't show how much she wanted to be out of the library.

"Alright then" Rin shrugged. "So then, why did you come in here?"

"I said, I wanted to talk with you."

"Okay then, so why did you try to leave right after we started talking?"

"I-I-"

"I guess it doesn't really matter that much, though" Rui sighed slightly in relief when the teen dropped the subject, her hand slipping out of Rin's.

"So, since your already here" Rin continued. "Could you help me with my project?"

Rui nodded. "Of course!" she said, perhaps to enthusiastically, because Rin gave her an odd look.

"Great then. For starters, can you help me find a book?"

"Sure! What's the project about?"

Rin smiled shyly. "Antimatter" she said quietly. "Most people think I'm crazy when I tell them, though."

"Well, I've never heard of that..." Rui frowned slightly, again reminded of how much smarter Rin was than her. "But it sounds pretty cool! Can you tell me about it?"

"Maybe later" Rin laughed slightly. "It would take a long time to make any sense."

"That's fine" Rui stood up taller, still feeling nervous. "I-I'll go look for a book on antimatter, then."

"Thanks Rui!" Rin grinned at her. "That's sweet of you!"

"No problem" Rui assured her, heading over to the non-fiction section of the library, somewhere she rarely went. Actually, she hardly visited the library at all, since she wasn't fond of books, much like the rest of the population of the school. She didn't bother to come unless a teacher made her, or she happened to want to confess to her crush there.

She found a large book simply titled, _"A Complete Encyclopedia of the Universe"_ and brought the over-sized book back to Rin.

"So why couldn't you just go look up antimatter on the internet?" she asked while watching Rin flip through the book.

Rin grinned at her. "What's the fun in that?" she said happily.

"Okay then..."

"I know it's kind of odd to you, since you don't like books much" Rin sighed quietly, her mood changing quickly. "But I just love it here, you know?"

"But isn't your home nicer?" Rui asked her, curious.

Rin shrugged. "We don't have many books there" she told her. "So, I like it more here."

"I guess that makes sense... I just wish the library had more comics and manga."

Rin laughed again, and Rui was relived when she smiled brightly. "That's what everybody says. And, for once, I actually agree with them."

Rui blushed lightly when Rin laughed, smiling softly, before she decided suddenly. "I guess it is pretty comfy in here."

Their conversation was followed with a few a few minutes of silence as Rin took notes from the books laid out in front of her.

"Oh!" Rin looked up at the clock, quickly packing her papers up when she realized the time. "Thanks for all your help Rui, but i have to get going now!"

"Your welcome" Rui told her, disappointed Rin was leaving. She glanced out of the window, noticing that it was pouring. "You have an umbrella, right?"

Rin groaned. "Dang it! I forgot my umbrella at home!"

"It's fine, you can take mine!" Rui told her, taking the item out of her bag.

"Really? Thanks!" Rin took it from her hand, opening the black umbrella up. "Are you sure? It's not very big. I could just walk home without one..."

"That's fine, I've got two in case my brother ever forgets his" Rui lied, not wanting to be crammed under the tiny umbrella with her crush. "You can go ahead, I have to return a book anyway."

"You sure?" Rin looked doubtful, but Rui nodded.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, then" Rin gave a small wave, before heading out of the library.

Rui sighed, sitting at the table. She'd either have to get soaked and walk home in the rain, or wait for the it to pass. But if she waited, then Rei would be worried sick for her, and she had been to busy this morning in the morning to notice she'd left her phone at home, so she couldn't call him to let him know she was fine.

She grabbed her bag, standing up. Might as well get started, and Rin was probably far ahead of her by now.

She went outside, savoring her last few moments under the dry overhang before she had to head into the rain.

_"Rui! What're you doing, silly?"_

She turned around quickly, seeing Rin smiling sweetly at her.

"Come on, you didn't answer my question!"

A gust of wind blew some of the rain on Rui, and already she was shivering violently.

"I-I forgot my other umbrella at home" she said quietly, her voice nearly drowned out by the raging wind.

"Well then, we can share yours" Rin said, stepping up so the umbrella would cover them both.

Rui blushed darker at how close they were. Rin's arm brushed up against her body, the blonde completely oblivious to how flustered Rui was.

"Well, lets get going" Rin said happily, and Rui had no choice to keep in step with her or get soaked.

Rui could hardly breathe the entire excruciating walk, and no words were extended between the two girls, slightly to Rui's relief, since the raging wind would've made it impossible. Fortunately, Rin lived close to the school, and in a few minutes, she arrived at her house.

"Thanks Rui! See you tomorrow!" Rin said simply when she got in her driveway, giving Rui a small wave before turning to walk up to the rather impressive looking two-story house.

"Yeah" Rui murmured, continuing the walk alone.

She eventually managed to get home, unlocking the door and shaking the water out of her hair when she finally got inside.

"Rui! Where were you? You're way later than you usually are! Your lucky mom and dad haven't gotten back from work yet, or they'd be furious!"

Rui sighed, grinning though her brothers scolding. "I was helping Rin with her project" she told him when he had finished.

"Rin? You haven't gotten over her yet?" he scowled at her.

"Rei! Come on, she's nothing like her brother!" Rui protested.

"Just be careful, okay Rui? I don't want my sister heartbroken..."

"Rei, I understand your concern, but it's not like your my older brother by more than a few minutes. We're twins, and that means I'm just as capable as you are of making my own decisions."

"I know, I know" Rei told her. "Please though, be careful, alright?"

"Of course I will" Rui promised, heading to her room. Her phone was still on her dresser, and when she turned it on, she noticed at text from Oliver.

_'So did you do it?'_

Her heart sank when she realized she had left the letter on the table in the library. The love letter she had planned on giving to Rin, but had been far to weak to go through with.

She shrugged it off a moment later, though. It was just a stupid letter that Rin surely would've laughed off, and despite Oliver's best attempts to help her write it, it still turned out cheesy and cliché. It didn't really matter, and she hadn't signed her name, so no one would even know she had written it if they found it. So, she didn't have anything to worry about.

_'No' _she texted him back simply, before putting her phone back on the dresser. She'd tell him all the details of what happened tomorrow, but she was too exhausted to think about anything beyond a warm shower and dinner at the moment. She grinned at the thought, grabbing her clothes out of her dresser.

"Dinner's in twenty minutes!" Rei called out to her from the kitchen when she came out of her room.

"Got it!" she told him, getting a glimpse of the mouth-watering soup he was cooking, before heading the bathroom, enjoying the thought of finally getting warmed up.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so you guys probably hate me, since I put this up later than I thought I would, and I'm making some major changes to the plot from the original, but at least the basic concept's the same. Anyway, if you notice anything wrong with the story, please point it out, because I'm awful at proofreading my own writing. And thanks for reading, even though I know my writing's pretty terrible. **


End file.
